Sayonara Solitare
by hana-kitzu
Summary: OO pues, un cortito fic, que ame mas de lo que creen u ojala a usedes tb les guste. Como siempre esta es una parja yaoi XP
1. Chapter 1

Wii un nuevo proyecto, y terminado XD solo consta de tres capis segun diferentes post la pareja es... jua jua jua, adivinen, si es re facil.

como siempre yaoi, algo de spoiler OO ehm... nop XD solo que hei vive con ellos ojala les guste.

**Sayonara solitaire.**

**POV HEI**

No sabía que era lo que más le excitaba, el hecho de verlo, sentirlo, amarlo de la misma forma en que este lo hacía o el hecho de que ambos eran un doble del otro, una copia, casi un gemelo en apariencia…

Pequeñas diferencias, pequeños detalles, pero el sentimiento era mutuo, el cariño, el amor, el deseo, la excitación, todo era mutuo… casi perfecto, casi el paraíso…

"**A nii-san no le gusta vernos tan juntos…" **

"**A nii-san le incomoda vernos besándonos…" **

"**Nii-san se siente solo…" **

"**No quiero que nii-san sufra…"**

Sabía que lo quería, es decir, era su hermano, su vínculo era demasiado fuerte, estaban unidos, compartieron miles de aventuras y experiencias, maduraron juntos, era obvio que su lazo era muy fuerte… aun así…

"**Gomen Hei… esta tarde quedé con nii-san…"**

"**Cuando nii-san se vaya Hei…"**

"**Sabes que te amo, pero nii-san…"**

No lo aguantaba, le molestaba, le enfermaba ¿Cómo Edward no dejaba que ambos fueran felices¿Cómo podría haber tantos celos de parte de Ed? Se amaban… acaso¿Nunca lo entendería¿Acaso nunca aceptaría su amor¿Por qué Al siempre lo dejaba hacer y decir todo lo que el alquimista quería?

Eso lo enfermaba, pero no podía decir nada, el no era la gran cosa, la gran persona, el no era nada en este mundo tan desconocido para el, no tenía derecho a opinar ni alegar. Al sufría cada vez que le alegaba, cada vez que le reprochaba por sobre escoger a su hermano que a el mismo… que a la persona que amaba… Y era verdad, nunca podría competir con esa persona, con Edward Elric.

"**Nunca podrás dejar de quererle ¿Verdad?"**

"**Es mi hermano Hei… nuestro lazo es diferente, lo sabes perfectamente…"**

Lo comprendía, lo sabía, aun así la rabia lo carcomía por dentro, invadía todo su cuerpo… los celos, la ira, la tristeza, todo mezclado en su pecho enfermo, en su herida incurable ¿Sería pena lo que realmente sentía Al por él?

Lo descubrió, en una noche, de la peor forma. Ambos hermanos, juntos, besándose, desnudos, en su cama… gimiendo, acariciándose, jurándose amor eterno entre ellos, gritando, llegando al clímax.

No lo soportó, y corrió, se sobre exigió, escapó de la imagen que ahora se encontraba grabada con fuego en su cabeza, lloro de mil y una forma, gritando su nombre, maldiciendo a ambos jóvenes.

Cayo al suelo, las lágrimas también caían, el dolor iba en aumento, ya sea físico e interno, la lluvia caía y su cuerpo sufría, por dolor, por debilidad, por enfermedad, otra vez gritó, con mucha pena gritó como nunca, lentamente el cuerpo se le hacia más pesado, la vista comenzó a nublarse, de la nada dejo de sentirse y cerro los ojos con la imagen de ambos hermanos haciendo el amor en su propia cama… quedo inconsciente…

"**Gomen Hei… nii-san es…"**

Quedo sin vida… entre la lluvia que caía…


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte XD de esta trilogia jo j jo (si doy jugo, dejenme ser UU ) XP

**Sayonara solitaire.**

**POV ED**

Lo quería, lo amaba, era la persona más importante de su vida, pero…

"**Adivina nii-san… Hei y yo somos pareja" **

Siete palabras, siete malditas palabras eran las responsable de su condena, pero solo una era la que mas odiaba "Hei" estúpido ser que le quito la única razón de su existencia.

Ahora, ese mismo personaje, esa misma causa de su desgracia, se encontraba tirado en el suelo… muerto, sin palabras, sin nada que le diera alguna señal de vida, de que se había equivocado y se encontraba durmiendo… nada.

Sonrió, fue feliz, se sintió como el niño que recupera su dulce favorito. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se burlo de él, de la vida, de todo lo que alguna vez le quito su felicidad…todo estaba pagado, todo estaba tal y como siempre debió ser.

"**Nii-san, Hei es mi vida…"**

Palabras crueles y llenas de sentimientos, ojos brillantes con el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre ¿Qué demonios tenía ese alemán que no tenía el¿Qué mierda le daba ese sujeto que no podía darle el¡Maldición¿Es porque eran hermanos¿Era por eso? Maldecía todas las noches cuando lo escuchaba gemir, junto con ese sujeto, con su doble…

Ahora el pequeño lloraba por la muerte de su amado, culpándose, de que el había sido el causante de la muerte, el simplemente lo consolaba, con una sonrisa, oculta en medio de su expresión de dolor… pero es que no podía evitar recordar le suceso.

Sabía que su hermanito conocía sus sentimientos, sabía que lo había aceptado esa noche para que pudiera satisfacer sus deseos con el, lo sabía y aun así acepto el trato silencioso del pequeño, también logró ver a Hei entrar a su cuarto, después de todo el lugar escogido para tal barbaridad había sido la pieza del alemán y el menor como siempre acepto en silencio.

Disfruto, beso, lamió y comió cada parte del cuerpo del joven, no le dejo oportunidad en ningún momento de respirar, se sintió feliz, creyéndose el, el merecedor de ese joven, pensando que siempre había sido suyo. Su sentimiento de victoria creció al ver al alemán al frente de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, con expresión destrozada, no pudo evitar moverse de tal forma que el menor diera mas gritos placenteros, no pudo evitar decirle palabras de amor que sabía que su hermanito respondería, no pudo evitar hacer todas las cosas que hizo en frente de ese doble antes de que saliera corriendo, espantado, dolido, traicionado.

"**¿Por qué nii-san… por qué…?" **

Y el no respondía, el pequeño buscaba una respuesta y el no se la daba, simplemente no podía, no lo quería, nunca lo haría.

Era su hermano, era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, era el ser con el cual haría miles de cosas, sin importar que fueran buenas o malas y el menor lo sabía perfectamente. Lo abrazo con fuerza, acercándolo a el, desde ahora estarían juntos por siempre, ese doble, esa sombra nunca mas los volvería a molestar.

"**Eres mío… Al"**

Susurro en el oído del joven, con delicadeza, con veneno, ensancho su sonrisa al sentir como este temblaba en respuesta, mientras se aferraba mas a el, desesperado y lleno de lagrimas…

"**Lo amo nii-san…"**

"**Somos hermanos nii-san…"**

"**Si Hei no estuviera yo… moriría…"**

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sayonara solitaire.**

**POV AL**

No lo merecía, nunca debía haber muerto así… las lágrimas caían por sus grandes ojos, expresando todo el dolor y la tristeza que ahora sentía su corazón.

"**Sabes que te amo verdad ¿Al?"**

Siempre lo había amado.

"**Es que a veces creo que solo estas para tu hermano, y…"**

Comprendía que se sintiera rechazado, pero era su hermano, el quería a su hermano y lo amaba a él¿Nunca podría comprenderlo? El hubiera muerto por el… sin embargo…

"**Al… encontré a Hei en el bosque… muerto…"**

El mundo se destrozo ante sus ojos, estaba muerto…la persona que más amaba en el mundo se encontraba muerta… las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, la culpa también le acompaño con su dolor, las ultimas palabras antes de no volverlo a ver pasaban por su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir aun mas culpable de lo que estaba.

"**Nunca podrás dejar de quererle ¿Verdad?"**

"**Es mi hermano Hei… nuestro lazo es diferente, lo sabes perfectamente…"**

¿Qué clase de despedida era esa? Siguió derramando sus lágrimas, con pena, con el corazón destrozado…

"**Yo haré lo que desees nii-san… pero no vuelvas a molestar a Hei…"**

Se había entregado a su hermano, en esa misma cama, el olor de Hei había desaparecido por el acto que ambos como hermanos habían hecho, comprendía los sentimientos que su querido nii-san tenía hacia él, los comprendía y por eso mismo se le había entregado… pero, por culpa de eso, por culpa de su decisión Hei estaba… estaba…

"**Te amo… Al… te amo…"**

"**Yo también te amo Hei…"**

Era su culpa, lo sabía, era su verdadera culpa, el cuerpo le tembló al escuchar las palabras de su hermano ¿Ese era su castigo por haber aceptado tal barbaridad¿El destino simplemente no estaba satisfecho con llevarse a su único amor y lo seguía castigando de esa forma? Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano, lo aceptaría… el castigo, el dolor, todo… el era el culpable, lo aceptaría sin discusión, aun así…

"**¿Dónde quedó mi verdadero hermano?"**

"**El murió hace mucho tiempo… cuando descubrió que te quería… cuando te vio con ese otro sujeto en vez de él…"**

Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron, deseaba estas al lado de Hei nuevamente, le extrañaba tanto, lo quería tanto… ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora su amado?

"**Me gustas mucho Al… estoy enamorado de ti" **

"**Lo mismo digo yo… Hei, me gustas…"**

¿Dónde se habían llevado a su amado? Lo estaba extrañando demasiado… su olor ya no se encontraba en la casa, había desaparecido por su culpa... se maldijo... se reto, pero aún así, aceptaría el dolor, después de todo el había sido el culpable.

Escuchó la voz de su hermano, llamándolo desde la otra habitación, vio la ropa de este tirada por el suelo, suspiro resignado, comprendiendo lo que ocurriría ahora...

Ya no había vuelta atrás...

ojala les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanto este fic XD es tan lindo, espero sus review nos leemos. besos amores


End file.
